A highly competitive application marketplace and the consumerization of information technology have put tremendous pressure on application developers to deliver high quality user experiences for both consumers and employees on numerous and varied target platforms. Accordingly, it may be advantageous to employ modern cross-platform software development tools to enable application developers to develop applications that target more than one platform. Further, modern programming languages may include features that allow for efficient and safer programming of applications. Some of the modern programming languages may enable application developers to employ features such as generic programming for applications that are executing on the target platform. However, in some cases, some target platform may be incompatible or otherwise interoperate poorly with the generic programming features of the supported by the cross-platform software development tools. In some cases, some target platforms may not support generic programming. Thus, it is with respect to these and other considerations that these innovations are made.